Manufacturing of waveguide devices has experienced exponential growth. In general, an optical wave is confined inside a waveguide device by a total internal reflection from the waveguide walls. Among various waveguides, polymer optical waveguides have attracted a lot of attentions because of its process availability and manufacturing feasibility. Traditional method of forming a polymer waveguide over a printed circuit board (PCB) or other carriers is to employ a mold to imprint polymer together with a temperature curing process. However, imprinting process raises challenges to keep an adequate uniformity on whole imprinting area. Moreover, life time of the mold brings another concern.